Once Upon a Time: Leo's story
by AlizetheAdorkable
Summary: It's been two years since Leo went to live with his father after the 'incident' and he isn't the same as he use to be. Instead, he's sneaking out of the house, breaking rules, avoiding his family, and lastly, a girl named Quin keeps calling him almost every 5 minutes. Full summary inside
1. Coming home

**Full summary: **It's been two years since Leo went to live with his father after the 'incident' and he isn't the same as he use to be. Instead, he's sneaking out of the house, breaking rules, avoiding his faimily, and lastly, a girl named Quin is calling him every 5 minutes. His family are trying to get it out of him but in order to do that they need to start believing...but in what?

As Leo's family try to solve this mystery, Leo is trying to find out how to get back to Storybrook without being killed. His best friend Quin is in Storybrook trying to protect the townsfolk as hard as she could but the Queen is getting stronger and as her power grows the townsfolk weaken making it harder to get them to safety.

As all of this is occurring a certain fairytale creature is coming towards the Davenport family to visit a certain Dooley...

* * *

Leo stepped out of his Navy blue Volvo, letting the warm California breeze hit him reminding him of home. Or what use to be home, two years ago, but he can't say he doesn't miss this place. All the memories he cherished here before he left still held on, not that they will ever go away, but after what has happened these past few years he can't say it wasn't easy to reminisce past memories when he had other things to worry about.

Grabbing his bags, Leo started to walk up the steps towards the front door, his heart hammering in his chest and loud enough for him to hear. Getting a good look at the house, it hasn't changed it's appearance much other than a few noticeable new cars and motorbikes, Mr. Davenport's of course. Placing one of his brown bags down, Leo raised his fist, taking a deep breath, and as his fist was just about to meet the hardwood the front door open.

"Leo!" His mother exclaimed, engulfing her son in a hug though it was slightly different. The last time Tasha hugged her son was at Christmas a year ago and he was around 5 feet. Now, Leo is a few inches taller than his mother making him 5'9. His appearance hasn't changed, other than his height, much to his mother's relief. She wanted her baby to stay the same and look exactly the way he was when he left instead of looking totally unrecognizable.

"Hey mom," Leo greeted back, returning his mother's embrace. It felt good to be back in his mother's arms, though he'd never say that out loud. Leo regrets not telling his mother the truth about why he came back in the first place, he will one day.

"Hey Leo, nice to have you back," Mr. Davenport said, as he hugged his stepson. Leo hugged him back while looking over Mr. Davenport's shoulder to see Adam, Bree, and Chase waiting anxiously to great him. Adam hasn't changed much, other than his hair now having a little less gell. Bree has gotten at least two inches taller making her 5'2, her hair was longer and alot darker than it use to be but still having that light brown color. Chase was now 5'9, the same height Leo was but his hair gave an unfair advantage, making it appear to be as if Chase was 5'10 instead of 5'9. Leo broke out of Donald's embrace and walked over to his step-siblings as they did a group hug, happy to have the team complete again.

"Nice to have you back bro, I missed playing pig zombies with someone I can actually beat," Adam said, as everyone broke out of their hug.

Bree asked Leo excitedly ",so how was it like, living with your dad? Was it fun?! Ooooo, were there any cute boys living in Storybrook and do you know any of them?"

Leo looked up to the ceiling as if he were in thought and responded ",my dad and I hung out alot, yes it was fun. Cute boys...? Well there is this one guy who's name is literally Prince Charming but he's taken."

Bree frowned and was about to say something before Chase interrupted ", I'm sure Leo has a ton of things he wants to tell you but now it's my turn to say something."

"Since when were we ever taking turns," asked Adam. Before an argument could begin, Tasha offered ", Sweetie, let me take your bags for you to your old room."

Leo shook his head and said ",no thanks mom, I can take my bags up myself"

Before Tasha was about to argue with her son, Leo picked up his bags and rushed upstairs. As much as he loved his family, Leo needed some time alone from this crazy thing called life. Once Leo reached the second floor, he began to walk through the narrow hallway towards his room. It was difficult but he finally reached the last bedroom on the left hand side of the hall. The door hadn't changed a bit, the 'do not enter' and 'Dooley Danger' posters hung on even if they were worn out. Placing one hand on the doornob, he pushed open the bedroom door and was surprised to see everything exactly the way it was.

"Two years" Leo whispered to no one in particular as he dropped all his bags to the ground. Walking towards his window, which showed the evening sky, Leo sat down on the wooden bench and just stared at the sun start to set.

* * *

"This is incredible," 14 year old Leo exclaimed as he stared down at the brown leather book in front of him.

It had a golden cursive title that said 'Once Upon a Time' with gold outlining the corners of the book.

He was currently sitting down on the brown wooden bench near the window as the moon lit a shadow outline of him on his light blue carpet.

A blond 14 year old girl sat across from him, as well staring down at the book in happiness and curiosity.

"I can't believe we actually found the book!" The blond whispered, looking up to meet Leo's eyes.

"I can't believe that it was outside of your house, this whole time!" the girl laughed before turning her attention back to the book.

Taking a deep breath, Leo grabbed the cover of the book and asked her ",ready?"

The girl nodded as Leo began to open the book and flipped over to the first page.

Their breath caught their throats as the read the first page of the book.

It was like every story they have ever read turned to dust and a new story began to rewrite in their minds but unlike those old stories, these will literally rewrite Leo and this girl's whole life bu the question is, For the better...

...or the worst?

* * *

Leo was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his cell phone ring the song 'White Flag' by Sabrina Carpenter, signaling his best friend was calling. He didn't like the fact that she snuck into his phone and everytime she called that song would play, though it did help in alot of situations when he only could talk to her and no one else. Grabbing the phone rapidly, Leo answered the phone.

Bree headed upstairs to tell Leo that dinner was ready. It took about 5 minutes for her and her siblings to decide who would go upstairs since they all wanted to tell Leo and fortunately, Bree won. She walked down the narrow hallway, carefully not to bump into the walls before reaching the end of the hall. She was surprised to see Leo's bags on the floor and his bedroom door open. Leo would never leave his things outside his room, sure he left them anywhere in the room but not anywhere in the house. Concerned, Bree was about to knock on his door when she overheard Leo on the phone. Curiosity got the best of her so she leaned closer to the door, careful not to make any noise.

"Yeah, I made it back safely," Leo reassured the person on the other side. 'Who was he talking to?' Bree wondered as she continued to hear him speak into the phone.

"Don't worry Quin, I would know if I was being followed." 'Followed? What does he mean followed? And by who?!'

"They don't suspect a thing. Let's just hopes it stays that way, I don't want to drag them into anything. Not until I'm sure they're ready," Leo said to Quin who sighed in relief.

"I'll call you in the morning. Bye," Leo bid his farewell before hanging up his cell phone and placing it on his old work desk. Bree took this as her que to say something so she stood up straight and said ",Dinner's ready"

"Just give me a minute," Leo responded through the door. Bree nodded, though he couldn't see her and ran downstairs in less than three seconds.

"Guys...something isn't right with Leo," Bree said catching everyone's attention. Before anyone could ask Leo came running down the stairs asking ",hey guys, what's for dinner?"

* * *

**So this is sort of a crossover but not really a crossover. There will be some twist and turns here and there, i hope you like it and Review. **

**AlizetheAdorkable!**


	2. My Mother!

**I hope you like this chapter. I think it has an unexpected twist in it or people expected this to happen. If you didn't expect this twist then I'm glad. Please let me know your thoughts about the story so far in the reviews. It would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Quin!" 15 year old Leo yelled, opening the door to Annie's. A small café in Storybrook's town Square, pretty popular place to come and enjoy a cup of coffee once in a while which is exactly what Quin was doing until she saw Leo running towards the café. Enjoyable just became work in a matter of seconds once she saw the expression on his face, confusion, shock, but most importantly, surprise. Quin wondered for a moment as to why Leo was so surprised and even more so, why was he carrying an old satchel.

"Quin, we need to talk. Like now!" Leo said, before pulling her out of the café and out onto the street. She knew where they were headed, Leo's father's shop 'Mystical illusions'. Odd place really, a shop for cheap magic tricks even if it's more musically based. It was right across from Annie's and she liked that, if anything was happening at Annie's, she would have a front row seat.

Leo's grip on her wrist increased when he pulled her into his father's shop and up the stairs to the attic of the building. Their usual place where they do homework, hang out, but most importantly, solve the mysteries of who is who and what is the connection between Storybrook and the enchanted dimension.

"Leo, what is this about?" Quin asked, slightly mad about the fact that she left her coffee back at Annie's. He'd have to pay for it later.

"This!" Anounced a little African American girl, around the age of 8, ran to her holding the fairytale book before placing it on the table.

"And this," Leo said, placing the satchel on the wooden table in the center of the room, besides the book.

Leo began to remove a small ball, the ones fortune tellers used in the enchanted forest back when they once lived there.

The little girl opened the book and began to flip through the pages before stopping, right at the story of little red riding hood.

"What's this?" Quin asked while grabbing a chair and sat down. Leo cleared his throat before answering ",remember little red Riding hood's story? The one where she accidentally ate her husband because she thought her husband was the wolf-"

"So she tied him up and it was actually the opposite and he ended being the meal. I know this story Leo so I don't know why you brought me here," Quin said annoyed. The little girl, Vanessa, shook her head and said "Quin, the reason we brought you here was because it isn't the end of the story. Turns out Little Red had children."

"Wait, children? As in more than one?" Leo nodded confirming Quin's question. Quin's eyes widen and she asked ",wait, when a spawn of a wolf becomes of age they get the power to fully turn during wolf season. If the curse was set up 15 years ago then how old is her kids?"

"That's what we wanted to know," Leo said before pulling the ball closer to the center of the table ", so we asked the fortune teller, Vanessa and I found in our father's basement back at home and you won't believe who her kids are"

Quin leaned in close and looked into the crystal ball and gasped, before looking up at Leo and whispering shocked ", your step siblings"

In the crystal ball you could see Adam, Bree, and Chase all standing side by side while hearing Mr. Davenport talk about something not important. If they were in Mission Creek that means more fairytale creatures must have landed elsewhere which isn't good for anyone.

_Flashback_

"Morning kids," Tasha greeted as Adam, Bree, and Chase walked towards the kitchen from the lad.

"Morning, " they mumbled back before sitting on the spinning chairs. Bree was still shocked about last night, who in the world was this Quin and why doesn't he think their ready? Ready for what, for a fight, for a secret? Whatever it was, Bree wanted to know and she wanted to know soon. She was afraid that if it was as bad as Leo made it out to be then she wanted to know because if he thinks she can't take it then how in the world can he?

"Bree, sweetie? Can you go wake up Leo and tell him breakfast is ready?" Bree nodded her head and sped upstairs back to his room. She was hesitant at first but she knocked on his door before opening it. "Leo?" She said, surprised to see the room empty. Leo never wakes up at this time of day, nor is he gone. Well at least that's the way she remembers it two years ago. Maybe he's changed. "Leo?" Bree asked again, walking towards his bed which was perfectly well made. Bree was about to turn around until she saw a small red box, just sitting there on Leo's desk with her name attached to it.

Grabbing it, Bree opened it rapidly. 'Maybe this is the thing Leo was hiding from us?' She asked herself as she tore the wrapping paper. There was only a small grey box and a note attached to it which Bree grabbed it rapidly and began to read.

'Dear my beloved Daughter Bree,

It's your 18th birthday, congratulations. I know you haven't met me yet and are scared of the changes that have been happening to you but there's no need to fear. These changes are a part of you, it's a way of life. Do not fear it, embrace it and only then will you control it. Your brothers do not hold this special gift you have which is a blessing and a curse if you can't control it. My dear Bree, you may be lost and scared but soon you'll understand. Until then, wear this and don't take it off until the time comes. I love you and I hope you know I didn't chose to lose you or your brothers. If I never get to help you with this gift then Leo will guide you, don't fear it, embrace it. I love you, Bree.

Love,

Your dearest Mother,

Red'

Bree was even more confused, how did this woman know her and why did she assume that she was her Mother? Most importantly, how did she know Leo and why did he have the present? This mystery was getting even more confusing, so many questions, yet no answers. Should she talk to her brothers about this? No, if she's going to tell Adam and Chase, the least she could do is find some answers before getting them involved. Bree tore her eyes away from the note and opened the box, and it was as if her breath left her throat and lungs leaving her breathless. Inside was a necklace of a red Ruby with enchanted markings engraved inside, to tiny to see with the naked eye but it made out to be...a wolf. In Bree's opinion, that is.

She took it out of it's box and just stared at it's beauty, the silver chain was so beautifully put together and when it surrounded the Ruby it made it look like it was enchanting. It gave her goosebumps to think that it was enchanting or magical, as a girl who grew up around science and facts, it just seemed so surreal. In fact if she were given a chance to take a leap of faith she would probably deny it and get the facts instead. The only person in her family who has ever taken a leap of faith was Adam but Adam is Adam.

He's grown up believing in fairytales and magic ever since he was a kid. She never was interested in believing in fairytales, neither has Chase. Now that she thinks about it, no one has ever told Adam a fairytale story, well at least when they were kids. He just knows them as if they were a part of him. Like he's lived in some of those moments that are in fairytales but that's crazy. That can't be true, her and her brothers from the fairytale world? That's just insane. Fairytales don't exist, only in books and that's where they should be. But why does she get a bad feeling whenever she says that fairytales don't exist? 'You shouldn't be thinking about this!' Bree thought to herself before stuffing the necklace into her back pocket along with the note.

Standing up, Bree ran back downstairs in less than three seconds. Unbeknownst to her, the note slipped out of her pocket and found it's way into someone's eyesight. Picking it up, Adam read the note carefully before folding it up and putting it in his backpack. He knew Bree had seen it, now he had to talk to Leo about knowing the enchanted world. He just needs to figure out how he's going to do that?

"Hey, Dooley! Welcome back," sneered principal Perry when Leo walked into school. Leo waved back at her since ge didn't really feel like talking to her but he didn't want to seem rude either. He continued to walk down the hall, getting a weird feeling when he passed by the supply closet. Since it was pretty early, no one was at school at the moment. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the closest, before being pulled in.

"What the- Vanessa?" Leo's eyes widen when he saw his little sister standing there with only her phone to illuminate their faces.

"Hey Leo, how are you?" Said the 10 year old girl, giving her brother a sheepish smile. Leo stared at his sister in shock and anger, shocked about the fact that she got all the way from Storybrook to Mission Creek and angry that she did it...again.

"Look I'm sorry for coming here but Dad hasn't woken up yet and I need to stay here with you for the time bieng," Vanessa said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Kyle was all Vanessa had left in her family other than Leo, her mother had passed away two days after she was born and when she found out about Leo she was over the moon. Vanessa is only Leo's half sister, they share a dad but not the same mom.

"And you didn't think of calling before hand?" Leo asked her, crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow. Vanessa bit her lip "sorry Leo but I just didn't want to be alone. Quin said that it was fine and for the best after...you know." Leo knew exactly what she was talking about and without a second thought he gave his sister a hug. She awkwardly returned it before saying "you know it's getting late right? Your suppose to be in class in about 10 minutes."

"Yeah I know"


	3. From the book to reality

"Hey Vanessa, what's up? Usually, chocolate cake makes you bounce off the walls." Said Annie to Vanessa, the owner of the shop. She was one of two waitresses here, along with her best friend Red. They were really nice and since Vanessa was a regular, Annie and Red treated her as if she was family. They were like Vanessa' s awkward, yet wise aunt's and since she didn't really have any aunt's, they were a good substitute.

"Do you think my mother would have been here if I never existed?" Vanessa asked, her face clearly puffy from crying earlier. Annie's eyes widend a bit in surprise as she asked ,"why in the world would you ever think that?"

"Because my mother died two days after giving birth to me. She still had a lot to live for but then I came around and-"

"-and made her life perfect before she passed. Vanessa, your mother may have given up her life for you but only because without you she would also die in heartbreak instead of happiness. If your mother were to relieve that moment, I bet that she wouldn't have changed a second of it." Annie cut her off, placing a hand on the 7 year old's shoulder.

Vanessa smiled gratefully but she still seemed unsure. It was as if something clicked into Annie's mind and in a few seconds Annie was gone. Vanessa sighed sadly and was about to leave when Annie came back, but instead with a book in hand. A rather large one.

Setting the book down Annie began ," I found this book in my attic a few days ago and I think you could use it."

Vanessa opened the book before looking up at Annie and asking ", you want me to keep a book full of fairytales?"

"Fairytales give people hope, and hope is exactly what you need right now. Even if you don't know it, hope can go a long way."

Annie patted the back of Vanessa' s hand before standing up to walk back towards the counter. Vanessa glanced down at the photo down in the left page of the book to see a woman with skin as white as snow, wearing a white shirt with a jacket over it, white pants, white boots and a white cape. Her lips were as red as a rose, her hair as black as the night and instantly Vanessa knew exactly who it was.

"Annie?" Vanessa called out making the woman turn around mid walk and instead of her waitress outfit, she wore the exact same thing in the book, even her hair looked the same, tangled yet beautiful. It only lasted a second before Annie was back in her waitress outfit, her black hair in a bun as she asked Vanessa what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. I've gotta go, by Annie!" Vanessa yelled, grabbing the book before running out of the café.

* * *

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Asked Vanessa as Leo and her walked down the street towards his house. Leo rolled his eyes and reassured her once again ",Yes, trust me alright."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at him and said ",your mom doesn't know I exist does she?"

"Not a clue"

Vanessa groaned and punched his shoulder but he didn't say anything, only winced in pain. As they continued to walk Vanessa couldn't help but think about how Quin was doing. Her parents may have ruled a kingdom but it doesn't mean she can control a whole town, let alone fairytale creatures in a town that has magic. Now she regrets ever leaving Quin alone but it's not like she had a choice. She had to speak to Tian-Tasha. She had to speak to Tasha to confirm her suspicions. If she wasn't separated from Leo when the curse was set then there had to be a way that she remembered anything about the enchanted forest.

"We're here," Leo said breaking out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a huge house-no scratch that- mansion standing in front of her in all it's glory.

"Wow" she whispered as Leo unlocked the door and led them inside. She was astonished to say the least, in fact if she had never been to the other world, she'd think this was a palace.

"Hi sweeti- Leo? Who's this?" Tasha asked, looking over at the two. Vanessa took a glance at her and suddenly she saw, not Tasha, but a woman who looked similar to Tasha. Her hair was long, but it was placed into a bun with a few strands of hair hanging loose, a tiara over her head, a beautiful green dress wrapped around her body perfectly as she held a spector in her right hand. Before she knew it, Tasha was back to herself, wearing a green loose shirt, black jeans, and flats.

"Mom, this is Vanessa. My sister." Leo answered with no hesitation. Tasha suddenly became nervous. "Leo, what do you mean by sister?"

Vanessa sighed, and began to explain the whole story (except for the part about magic and fairytales) and to her surprise, Tasha took it pretty well.

"Well then sweetie, you can stay here as long as you need to. There's an extra room across the hall from Leo's, ok. Just call if you need me," Tasha said, standing up and walked away.

* * *

"This house is huge!" Vanessa commented, walking into Leo's room in a daze. She was surprised to see Leo with a white wand in one hand and a spell book in the other. He looked up to her and said ",hey Ness. I need you to do something for me."

"And what may that be?"

Leo sighed ", I need you to cover for me because tonight I'm leaving to Storybrook."

Vanessa' s eyes widened ", your doing what?!"

"Look, I know it's dangerous. Especially since Arena wants to kill me and all but I have no choice. Quin is fighting them all alone and she needs help."

"Bu-"

"Please," Leo pleaded as Vanessa hesitantly agreed and in less than a second, he was gone.


End file.
